Entre Lineas
by erait-san
Summary: Por que, para ellos dos, un par de palabras dichas de la manera adecuada, podían dar a entender tantas cosas y nada al mismo tiempo. No sé hacer resúmenes, pero espero le den una oportunidad.


**Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para crear historias dd ficción, no gano nada con estos escritos.**

L **amento** **si las personalidades no coinciden demasiado, soy nueva con esta ship** , **pero espero** **mejorar.**

Aquella fría noche de Noviembre, el helado viento correteaba sin cesar a lo largo de las solitarias calles nocturnas de Ciudad Central, deslizándose delicadamente entre las múltiples lozas resquebrajadas que conformaban las aceras, azotándose sin clemencia contra las puertas de madera que custodiaban las casas y comercios, chocando sin tregua contra los desgastados muros de edificios que aún se encontraban dañados a causa de los sucesos ocurridos en primavera, componiendo con su pasar entre los huecos de los marcos de las ventanas tétricas y agónicas sinfonías, los cuales al combinarse con las mortecinas luces del alumbrado público que apenas dejaban entrever las desgastadas letras del centenar de escaparates que adornaban las entradas de los comercios, lograban dar a aquella gran ciudad un terrible aspecto de abandono.

Cosa que era de esperar después de los eventos que se habían desarrollado aquella primavera y lo que había pasado después, marcando de manera definitiva el porvenir de un país entero, haciendo que, tras la pérdida de King Bradley y múltiples altos mandos, un nuevo periodo de protestas e inconformismo se hiciera presente entre la sociedad de Amestris, algunos cuantos solicitaban la instauración de un régimen menos totalitarista, muchos otros apostaban por continuar con el actual orden militar, solicitando que "El héroe de Amestris" el General Grumman asumiera el cargo disponible de Führer.

Cosa que irremediablemente se volvió realidad después de cuatro largos meses y todo gracias al apoyo que habían ofrecido los múltiples sectores militares instaurados dentro del país, dando inicio con esto a una nueva etapa, trayendo consigo una oleada de cambios tanto en las políticas internas como externas del ejército, situación que alegro a demasiados y trajo nuevas cargas a muchos otros, los cuales no tenían mas alternativa que alargar su jornada laboral dentro del cuartel.

Aquella noche, era fría, el cielo sin estrellas anunciaba que una nueva tormenta ¿o tal vez una nevada? se desataría, arrasando con todo a su paso, purificando aquellas violentas tierras; el constante eco de varios pasos resonó en la calle y una nueva ventisca volvió a recorrer Ciudad Central, meciendo con violencia las copas de los abetos que se encontraban distribuidos en las áreas verdes de la ciudad, obligando a permanecer alerta a los escasos transeúntes que poco a poco salían del cuartel general.

El viento mecía los cabellos de aquellos faltos de protección, revolviéndolos descontroladamente a la par que un débil ardor recorría sus mejillas, obligando a algunos a recorrer el trayecto a sus hogares de la manera más rápida posible en búsqueda de calor, mientras que otros se apresuraban aún más para llegar a gastar su salario a las casas de apuestas y burdeles; liberando con cada palabra de despedida vaporosas columnas de vaho.

Y ahí, mientras todos avanzaban presurosos contra el viento, la menuda figura de una mujer se abría paso parsimoniosamente, destacándose entre los demás por su andar recto, su recientemente corto cabello dorado, que dejaba que el viento golpeara directamente su nuca, y aquella fría mirada amatista de la cual nada o nadie podía escapar, sorprendiendo a su paso a varios de sus colegas por la indiferencia con la que caminaba y llamando la atención de más de uno.

Continuo con calma su camino por la avenida principal, desinteresada ante la repentina ausencia de gente, la cual poco a poco había comenzado a desaparecer y con calma continuo su camino doblando hacia a izquierda en una de las tantas intersecciones que conectaban con la avenida, encontrando a la persona que hacia dos meses no veía a causa del constante ajetreo que reinaba en Central.

\- Teniente Hawkeye – aquel llamado casual resonó en la silenciosa calle, haciendo que la mujer de mirada ambarina fijara su mirada en la alta figura masculina vestida de manera formal, que se mantenía apoyada en uno de los tantos muros desgastados de las casas, con los brazos cruzados y un aura despreocupada, mientras su obscura mirada se posaba en la mujer – debería tener más cuidado, al verla caminar tan ajena al frio, cualquiera llegaría a pensar que usted no es humana – comento sin dejar de lado su aire casual al ver como la fría mirada de Riza se posaba sobre él, comprendiendo internamente que lo que su superior en realidad había querido dar a entender había sido un: -"Hola Riza ¿No tienes frio?"-.

\- General Mustang – contesto con la misma rigidez que siempre empleaba al hablar con sus superiores, usando el título que apenas hacia una semana había obtenido aquel hombre y que había traído consigo más responsabilidades a ambos – aprecio que se preocupe por mi reputación como humana, sin embargo, considero que con su actitud tan relajada ante el frio usted debería ver un poco más por la suya – hablo Riza y al instante el hombre comprendido lo que le había querido dar a entender: -"No, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero no deberías estar aquí o la gente podría comenzar a hablar mal de ti"-.

Ante aquello, una imperceptible sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Roy, fascinado por que después de meses sin verse, se mantenía vigente aquel tipo de conversaciones, que se había vuelto habitual entre ambos desde que ella había apostado por seguir a su lado aquel día que él había tenido la suficiente confianza como para contarle sus planes, comunicación que se había vuelto aún más esencial en la época en la que las sospechas sobre King Bradley y los homúnculos había estallado.

No estaba seguro de cómo había iniciado aquella manía cargada de confianza de hablar entre líneas, sabía que se había intensificado después de aquel fatídico día en el que había desfigurado su delicada espalda, sin embargo, intuía que aquello había comenzado incluso antes de Ishval, en aquella época en la que él estudiaba alquimia en casa de los Hawkeye, hasta podría decir que había iniciado gracias a la personalidad introvertida de la pequeña, en aquel entonces, Riza, pero estaba seguro de que gracias a eso "aquel día" él había podido salvarla de morir en manos de Bradley y lo agradecía.

\- ¿Olvida usted que se encuentra frente al alquimista de fuego? – pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras deshacía su cruzar de brazos y adoptaba una postura aún más relajada frente a la persona a la que le pertenecía su vida - con mis llamas puedo eliminar cualquier impedimento, incluso el frio – hablo Roy y al instante una mueca surco el rostro de Riza,

\- No debería ser tan arrogante y confiado señor o podría quedarse sin allegados – contesto Riza entendiendo lo que Roy había querido dar a entender: - "Nadie hablara, porque si lo hace, yo mismo me encargare de quitarlo del camino" -.

\- supongo que es un precio que debo pagar para conservar lo que me importa – contesto Mustang apoyando una de sus enguantadas manos sobre su barbilla, mientras su mirada se perdía en la desértica calle en la que se encontraban, estaba seguro de que de hablar con cualquier otra persona, el peso de sus palabras no tendría un importante significado e incluso apostaba lo que fuera porque la frase – "conservar lo que me importa" – seria interpretada como un deseo de mantener su puesto actual en la milicia, sin embargo, si se trataba de ella, las palabras tenían otro significado, uno relacionado con ella misma, uno que le hacía llegar la intensidad de sus ardientes sentimientos, los cuales, incluso entre líneas le llegaban a ella del todo – además, no necesito de nadie más, si tengo conmigo a mi equipo de trabajo – agrego despreocupado y esta vez, en sus palabras se refería enteramente a ella.

\- solo le pido que cuando este solo, no se ponga a llorar, le recuerdo que mi trabajo se duplica cuando usted esta mojado – respondió Riza con una mueca en el rostro parecida a una sonrisa, haciendo que Roy suspirara complacido.

\- su apoyo incondicional me resulta conmovedor Teniente – sonrió Mustang entendiendo lo que Riza le había dicho realmente: -"si todos los demás se van de tu lado, no te preocupes, yo aquí estaré"-.

\- cuando quiera - respondió Riza suavemente – ahora podría decirme que es lo que hace a estas horas de la noche sin una nueva cita.

\- la señorita Elizabeth* decidió que no podíamos vernos causa de su trabajo – confeso con inocencia Mustang – y como no tenía nada que hacer decidí que salir a correr en medio de la noche – finalizo dedicándole una mirada profunda a Riza.

"Quería verte"

Aquello era lo que había querido decir y Riza lo comprendido de inmediato, así como siempre lo hacía, después de todo ellos tenían ese nivel de entendimiento mutuo que nada, ni nadie comprendía.

No necesitaban palabras para entender lo mucho que el uno necesitaba del otro.

\- seguro se canso de usted y su vida de mujeriego – contesto Riza con su habitual tono frio, cargando en su mirada la cantidad de sentimientos que no podía expresar directamente.

\- espero que no – contesto tranquilamente – ella es la mujer con la que quiero estar toda mi vida.

\- no se deprima General – intervino sintiendo algo dentro de si se aceleraba a causa de la conversación – seguro ella piensa igual que usted – agrego arrancándole una sonrisa al general y sin mas comenzaron a caminar por la solitaria calle, entablando una platica que como siempre, solo ellos dos entendían.

 ** _El nombre Elizabeth es uno de los nombres clave de Hawkeye_ ***

 **Bueno, hola, se que este no es mi fandom y también estoy segura de ver esto les extramara demasiado a aquellos que me leen habitúalmente, pero realmente hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo de FMA, en especial de esta pareja, se que posiblemente esto es un poco crack, después de todo es mi primera vez usando a Roy y a Riza, por lo cual, tal vez mi estilo no se apega mucho a ellos, aún así espero continuar creciendo con esta Ship, aunque sea con pequeños One-shot.**

 **Está** **historia forma parte del conjunto de historias que escribiré gracias a la idea de activarnos más como autoras por parte de Io-chan, así que espero que sea bien recibida por ustedes.** **Amo este fandom, sus historias y sus ships, así que contribuir con el,me hace feliz**.

Espero **me digan en sus comentarios que les pareció la historia, también, sus correcciones son aceptadas, estaré encantada de contestarles.**

Y **para aquellos que siguen mis historias habituales, les aviso que pronto actualizaré cada historia y pido una disculpa, la universidad me está comiendo viva y cada vez me da menos tiempo para escribir algo decente.** **Sin más que decir, me despido ¡con un beso y un abrazo!**


End file.
